cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yusanis Nightslasher
I don't care' if you're not afraid, kid! You don't have to be afraid ''to die! ''-'' Yusanis Nightslasher, talking to a new recruit to the Mandalorian ranks Yusanis (YU-sun-US) Nightslasher, (Formerly known as RC-1324) formerly a Republic Commando, now a Mandalorian is the base of this article. He was cloned as a "project" on Kamino, aging five years in one, instead of the usual clone year age (two in one). After his second mission to break up a slavery ring in an asteroid belt, he recieved a Verpine shot to the visor on his Katarn-Issue helmet. The visor shattered and a shard went into his left eye, he woke up hours later, finding his entire squad dead. He hijacked a shuttle and travelled to 003, where he met Kal Skirata. Skirata provided 1324 with a vintage set of Mandalorian Armor (Beskar'Gam). Adobting the name "Nightslasher," he made his debut as a skilled bounty hunter, however, during a job on New Mandalore, he saw the Death Watch murder a child in the streets. Clinging to his little honor he attacked the killer, beheading him with a stolen lightsaber. His fight against the Death Watch still continues, and with many Mandalorian warriors aiding him. His current location is not known, however sightings suggest he may be leading a crusade against the Death Watch on Carlac. This would not be strange, Nightslasher hates bullies, and depending on what they do, they may end up dead. Mission File: 1 '''Asteroid Slavery Operation File: Troop Numbers: ''One squadron of RCs ''Type of Weaponry: ''Four DC-17 Interlocking Blaster Systems ''Terrain Observations: ''Rocky, cold. All structures are housed inside Ray-Fields. ''Type of structures: ''Well heated, most have no windows. All structures have good defensive status ''Objective: ''Find and eliminate all slave traders in the area. 'Early Life and Training' RC-1324 was cloned on Kamino as a project, however, later he was trained with other Republic Commandos. In training, he nearly died after a live fire exercise in which one of his squad was killed. Kaminoans attemped to "recondition" him when they found that his eyesight was 20/70. Kal Skirata saved him and modified 1324's Katarn helmet with a prescription lense. He was put through more intensive training than others by the Kaminoans, they hoped he would die in training. He pushed through however, and showed amazing endurence in the line of duty. 'Battles' "Nightslasher" was directly involved in the Battle of Niceshot Inn, the Battle of Iceberg Three, and the Tusken Wars of Tatooine. The Mandalorian Civil War is ongoing, but is currently minor. The Death Watch has not attacked any Republic or CIS targets. YUSANIS NIGHTSLASHER'S CONDUCT OF RAID #Plan carefully. #Obey orders. #Shoot to kill. #Don't lose it. #Don't be sentimental. #The enemy is the enemy. #Hit the target first. #Leave no enemy standing unless the orders are to leave survivors. #Don't go alone. #Don't be a ''di'kut. '' I check this article everyday! If I find seomthing edited out or in by somebody other than me... - 'Yusanis Nightslasher''' Category:Characters